princesredemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
King Maurice
King Maurice, a middle-aged Pangoro, is the current king of the Fighting-type kingdom Pugilis. Twenty years ago, he and a group of friends defeated the Terrera Kingdom during the Great Earthquake calamity that affected southwest Ransei. He married then-Princess Akari of Pugilis, another contributor to the fall of Terrera. Since then, they have one son together named Ryuunosuke. Akari fell ill and passed away sometime between their son's birth and present-day. Maurice is a very well-liked political figure around the world excluding the subsidiary Chrysalian colony. As king, Pangoro worked with other world leaders like King Oranguru of Aurora and King Pyroar of Ignis to usher in a sweeping political change in the region. Following the revolutionary surprise attack by Chrysalia, Pangoro's current condition and whereabouts are uncertain. He was last known to be in talks with Lord Scyther before the castle exploded below. Background Maurice is not a Pugilis native, oddly enough; most Fighting-type Pokemon have some sort of Japanese-style lineage and name, while Maurice comes from a rather regular background. Sometime after traveling to the kingdom, he met Princess Akari and struck up a relationship. During the Great EdgeQuake, he is said to have worked with a band of friends--including the deceased Lord Simon of Chrysalia, King Oranguru of Aurora, and a mysterious Quagsire. During the end of the fight, both his dearest friend (Scizor) and love were contaminated with an incurable poison, and Pangoro was slowly forced to watch both deteriorate in front of him. One year after the calamity ended, Queen Akari gave birth to the next generation of Pugilis royalty; Prince Ryuunosuke, a young Riolu, marked the beginning of a beautiful golden age for Pugilis. The kingdom apparently rebuilt and innovated its infrastructure, improving and adding new features such as a now-renowned Colosseum, training dojo, and educational center. Meanwhile, Pugilis' wealth may be attributed in part to the Bug-type Chrysalian kingdom acting as a subsidiary colony. During recent years, a growing sense of superiority has overcome Ransei, and Bug-types are now facing strong discrimination called typism. Though still maintaining strong relationships and reputations worldwide, King Maurice faced some resistance from Bug-types. The Heracross species was designated personal assistants to the king, though it looked more like another typist play. Volcarona, leader of the Rising Sun resistance movement in Ignis, also had some distaste for Pangoro's politics. After Lord Simon's death in 20 AEQ, his son Scyther teamed up with Volcarona to lead a surprise revolution to the Pugilis capital. Many Pugilis residents joined the fight against Chrysalia and casualties rose on both sides. Prince Ryuunosuke himself joined the defensive squadron's efforts to save pedestrians and resist the Bug-type insurgence. King Pangoro was last known to be in his upstairs office in talks with Lord Scyther, though he did not appear in the conclusion of Prince of Pugilis, Part Two. Before Prince Riolu could make it to the conversation, Volcarona blew up the foundation of the castle and sent the entire building into ruins. In "Normal," King Scyther entered an underground prison and communicated to a weakened, yet still alive, Pangoro his concerns for Volcarona's plotting. While the defeated king was reluctant to work together, Scyther mentioned that his son Ryuu was still alive somewhere in the region. Personality Pangoro is a very reputable politician, having won over the interests of the kingdom he was not born into. Furthermore, he had clear relations with much of southwest Ransei, and he appeared to lead the conversations toward the benefit of their citizens. His pride provided the medium to begin building Pugilis' reputation and position as a global superpower. Though he has not been seen fighting, his key role against Terrera during the EdgeQuake suggests he has high combat ability. Prince Ryuunosuke references Pangoro's techniques as his source of inspiration and respect for the Kakutou Code, through which a fighter can only use physical attacking moves (excluding special attacks, status moves, stat-raising moves, etc.). He's also shown to have a humorous side; Maurice mentions in Prince of Pugilis, Part One that the Heracross are worried he might become diabetic from all of his sugar consumption--so he has packets hidden throughout the kingdom. He also pokes fun at Scizor's claws breaking a teacup in the same meeting. Finally, Maurice is also proven to be an involved father. He taught Riolu much of his moves and keeps a close eye on his progress in the Pugilis Colosseum. The loss of his wife brought Pangoro much pain, though the family appeared strongly connected despite all of the trauma involved. When Pangoro learned his son may still be alive, he was willing to compromise with King Scyther as equals. Trivia * Despite Pangoro's stated fighting abilities, we have yet to see his strength in battle. * Prince Ryuunosuke knows both Bullet Punch and Sky Uppercut; in the games, Riolu can learn the egg moves via a Pokemon like Pangoro as the father. This may suggest Pangoro knows (or at one point knew) how to use these moves. * Maurice's wife Akari died the same way Lord Simon did at the end of Prince of Pugilis, Part One: both were afflicted with some poison. Maurice was never poisoned, but he was fighting Terrera alongside the victims.